


With Bells On

by alianora



Category: Firefly
Genre: Kink, complete and total porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bad Jayne," her little girl voice whispered.."You lose the game if you move."</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Bells On

His eyes were closed, his teeth were clenched, and his every muscle was straining to keep from jerking himself free.

"Bad Jayne," her little girl voice whispered, light touches dancing over his inner thighs, tracing around his cock but never quite landing. "You lose the game if you move."

His breath hissed out between his teeth, and he tightened his hands into achingly empty fists as she giggled into his ear, tugging the straps around his wrists tighter.

"Don't let the bells ring," she sang, tracing her little kitten tongue over one of his ears as she sank down onto him - so hot and wet that his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Nnngh," he moaned, eyes slitting open to watch her mouth open in a wordless moan. "So mean to me, pretty girl." He leaned an inch forward to trace his tongue up her neck. His low voice was a growl against her hot skin. "Not letting me touch, not letting me move, making me sit here and watch you fuck yourself on my cock.." He breathed out, teeth closing over the tendon standing out on her neck. "Let me fuck you," he whispered, face pressed into her neck. "Let me taste you."

She laughed, tightening around him with the movement. "Silly Jayne," she sang, rocking up against him and running her nails down his tense arms. She captured his face in her small hands and crooned, "Still, still, be still, and you'll find out how nice your River can be."

He moaned at the look in her eyes, and the tiny bells attached to his wrists chimed softly.

END


End file.
